


Aphrodisia

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, I hate myself hi, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, actually no I have a lot of shame rn, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren was usually not this rough with him. Usually, his touches were gentle and would massage circles into Levi's soft skin. But once in a scene; they are domineering, forceful to achieve pleasure and Levi couldn't mind any less.He liked this version of his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, to sum this up Eren gets the succ, and yep I really just wanted to make that joke. So take the fucking smut alright. (sorry theres no anal sex :/ I feel like that's disappointing,,)
> 
> ALSO IM REALLY SORRY THIS ENDS UP TURNIN' TO SHIT NEAR THE END IM SO SORRY. I WROTE HE BEGINNING PART AT 3 AM THATS WHY ITS BETTER,, AND THE REST DURING THE DAY AND THATS WHY ITS SHIT
> 
> also also it kinda just jumps into the smut with no warning im so sorry this isS O bad im embarrassed.

"Fuck. That's big," Levi practically whimpered, cock twitching in his jeans at even the thought of wrapping his lips around the massive length before him. Eren's only response was a grouse that couldn't be considered a reply. His gaze was intent on the opening of Levi's pale lips, which were swollen from their previous make-out session. Eren's hand twisted itself firmly in the locks of his raven, massaging his scalp with quick movements.  The glint of expectation hiding behind the brunet's eyes laid dormant, begging Levi to inch forward and take him into his mouth.

In return the smaller male took no hesitation in licking a column from the base of Eren's cock to the head, suckling to rid a pearl of precum away. A groan fell from Eren's throat, then a shaky exhale coming soon after as Levi took the crown of his cock into his mouth with a rather tentative manner.

"F-Fuck," Eren's head tipped back, his lips parting in a quiet moan as his adams apple bobbed with a swallow.

Levi took this as encouragement, wasting no time to take another inch into his mouth, trying not to let teeth scrape the sensitive skin. The fingers tangled in Levi's hair tightened, pushing his lips down further.

Swallowing his gag-reflex, the raven tried his best to loosen up his throat in order to please him. Eren must've looked back down, mostly telling by his next statement, which was one that burned desire in Levi's core.

"God look at you, you slut. I bet you want daddy to fuck your face, huh? Don't you?" His voice was husky, rough with the arousal lacing his tone. Levi whimpered around Eren's length unable to nod in agreement, but _god_ he wanted that.

He was itching to be completely dominated by this male, hopefully tied up to a bed and shoved full with his thick cock until he begged for mercy.

Without much of a warning, the hand gripping his hair was jerked down, causing tears so prickle in the corner of Levi's eyes. His nose was nestled down at the base of Eren's length and his hands raked down the side of the brunet's outer thighs. Admittedly he did not expect his throat to welcome this intrusion.

But even by now it was getting difficult to breathe, but not that that mattered much. Not when Eren was staring down at him with the most feral look in his eyes, just like he wanted to devour the male underneath him. It sparked a fire of wanton in Levi's core, causing a tremble to jolt his body and a whine to fall from his lips.

Just as Levi attempted to work his tongue on the underside of his length, the brunet provided a buck of his hips and the raven had to dig his nails into his outer thighs to remain in place. Curses were spilling from Eren's lips, his nails embedding themselves into the raven's scalp.

"Shit..-" One look upwards was enough to tell the smaller male the pleasure Eren was in. With thick brows brought together, his eyes were drawn shut, lips open and parted for breath. _Fuck_ , he looked so damn _hot_.

There was another thrust, then another. And soon Levi was moaning around Eren' cock as he braced himself. But the other male brought his hand around, palm holding the back of Levi's head in place as he fucked his lips.

Eren's pace soon became erratic, his hips bucking in desperation to get off. The only noises to be heard was the heavy breathing of the younger male, and the obscene noises being produced from his length thrusting in and out.

"I'm about to come," A heaving breath in, then out. "And you better swallow it all kitten..- Or you'll receive punishment." Eren's tone twisted into utter dominance and Levi could only keen, his own cock throbbing in between his shut thighs. The brunet was only able to give a couple more thrusts before he was climaxing, and the raven swallowed as much of the seed as he could handle. Some leaked down his chin and the raven whimpered as Eren took a moment to withdraw his cock and take a hold of Levi's jaw, forcing his mouth open to reveal the amount he didn't swallow.

"Oh, you bad boy.-" Eren berated lowly, grasping at Levi's forearm. The raven simply hung his head, compliant to the brunet's will. "You know what to do." He let go of Levi and pat his lap, waiting for the raven. Levi could only comply, a blush finding its way across his cheeks. He laid across Eren's thighs, presenting his ass in the air.

"How many spanks do you say? Hm? How about 25. Count between each one, kitten." Purred Eren.

Levi keened at that large number to receive, letting the side of his head rest against the bed. "Yes sir." He mumbled quietly. The first strike of his palm caused a yelp of surprise from Levi, the sting causing a jolt of arousal to blossom in his core.

"One." He exhaled shakily, not able to intake another breath before he had been harshly spanked once more, a cry falling from his lips. The pain could be described as unpleasant but the masochist inside  Levi brought him to another whimper.  

"Two..-" _Slap_. "T...Three-"

"F-Four-.."

This repeated, the ravens arousal and desperation only grown, and by number 13 it was hard for Levi to remain coherent, his mind a fogged up mess of both arousal and pain. Each spank was a shock of arousal to his cock, and he was practically pleading for release.

" _P-Please_ ," Out came a stutter, one that Eren ignored.

Once number 20 struck he was panting hard, nails digging into the sheets he was pressed against. "S..Sir.. I'm gonna cum..-" He moaned shakily as Eren struck again, "2..21-" Levi stuttered out anyways under strict condition, not wanting to get in any more trouble then he was in. He didn't even know what kind of punishment would entail from disobeying another order, and he didn't intend to find out.

"Hm? I'll allow it since I'm feeling generous." Eren smirked, and Levi could feel his stare burning into the back of his head. Embarrassment was flooding his mind, usually he didn't cum as easy as that.

On the spank of 25 Levi then climaxed with a shaky moan, his body tensing as white hot pleasure overcame him completely. His small frame trembled in his afterglow, whole body falling limp in the grasp of his master. While his breath was bordering on laborious, Eren turned him on his back and carried him to their shared bathroom.

"Scene over." Mumbled the brunet under his breath, yet loud enough for the smaller male to hear.

"God." Exhaled Levi, who as still trembling to a measurable amount, his head limp against Eren's broad chest. "You're usually never that rough with me."

"Was I _too_ rough, though?" Concern was peaking its way through Eren's voice, eyebrows furrowing with even more uneasy questions. This caused a deep frown to form upon the smaller male's lips.

"No of course not, _fuck_. It was perfect." Reassured the older male, trying not to flinch as he was sat down on their bathroom counter, the flesh on his rear was still raw and throbbing.

Eren noticed this, also gaining a frown yet he kneeled in front of the bathtub anyways. "I need to find the baby oil for that." His head cocked back to gaze at Levi, hands turning the nozzle on the bathtub and water gushed from the faucet.

Levi could only exhale in reply, the burning color on his face starting to cool down. Eren glanced back at him with a goofy grin, one that did not match the devious smirk once glancing down at him only minutes previous.  

"Let's do that again." Decided the brunet, 

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any mistakes in this please please tell me don't be shy!!!
> 
> but yeah,,,, I guess leave a comment/kudos iF THIS WAS AT LEast mediocre at best,,,,,, also im sorry this was so short i shouldve written actual sex im sososo sorry oh my gosh I feel like this is disappointing


End file.
